


Crashed *HIATUS*

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Bro Michael, Big Brother Gabriel, Cas' bros are nice, Changed the people around, Daddy!Chuck, Detective Dean, Detective Sam, F/M, Hurt Castiel, Kidnapping, Lucifer is Lucas, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Mommy!Anna, Novaks, im done now, lots of tags, okay, upset/angry dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam Winchester had been partners for five years and every case had been closed with complete professionalism. But then one of the city's biggest influential families, the Novaks, reported their youngest had gone missing. Dean had been close to Castiel Novak, extremely close, and all of a sudden Dean has to deal with the annoying emotions bubbling underneath the surface as he races against the man who took Cas. </p><p>Sorry, I'm so awful at summaries... First Destiel/Supernatural fic, well first fic ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pie With a Side of Kidnap

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.  
> *Supernatural and Characters belong to the CW and Eric Kripke*

Castiel Novak hummed to himself as he wandered through the park. He enjoyed the crisp autumn air and watching the golden, red, and yellow leaves gently float to the soft mulch below each tree. If he wasn't so busy with school and other various volunteer work, he'd spend the whole day here. With a soft smile, Castiel thought back to one of his fondest memories. His three older brothers trying to teach him how to play football while at a picnic that his mother had organized for her book club. His gaze distantly searched the park square for the large marble fountain that had always amazed him. The spray from the water had a golden gleam to it and it caught Castiel's eye. He approached, eyes again searching the faces around him. With a slightly disappointed sigh, he settled down on a nearby bench to wait. A high-pitched squeal of joy made Castiel look up and a half-smile to form on his lips. Two small children were standing at the foot of the fountain, staring up at it in wonder. One of the little girls had splashed her sister, making her squeal. Castiel, himself, had loved to play in the fountain, until his father stopped him of course.

 Castiel glanced at his watch. Ten to eleven, so he was still a few minutes early. He tried to relax against the back of the bench, but found it extremely uncomfortable. As he waited, the minutes ticking by ever so slowly, butterflies stirred in his belly. Castiel took a deep breath in order to calm down. He couldn't be nervous, not now when he needed to be brave.

This was, after all, his first official date.  

 A date with the most amazing person Castiel had ever had the pleasure to meet. Even thinking of it made a dark blush begin to spread across his face. Castiel sent another impatient look at his watch. It was almost eleven now, where was he? He searched the faces of anyone nearby, hoping to find the handsome and honey-sweet man that his thoughts revolved around constantly. A sudden itch sprouted on his knee, but Castiel tried to ignore it. Finally, he met the eyes of  a tall, green eyed man with short pale brown hair spiked up in the front. The two men smiled at each other and Castiel stood up to meet him halfway. Up close, he could see the many freckles that covered the man's face.  _There must be hundreds,_ he thought for perhaps the thousandth time.

Dean Winchester's smile warmed Castiel from his head to his toes, made him want to melt like honey into the arms that were held open invitingly. When he was close enough, Dean swept the smaller man into a tight hug. "Look at you," Dean said when they pulled apart, "Cas, you're all dressed up!" Cas shyly smiled and leaned up on his toes to kiss Dean's cheek.

"Mmhmm, this is our first date, I wanted it to be special." Dean took Cas' hand and began to lead him out of the park.

"First _real_ date. Don't you remember Gabe's picnic last week? Mike's barbecue before that? Oh and Lucas' little girl-Ruby right? Yeah, her first birthday."

Castiel stuck his tongue out at him, "Those times don't count!"

Dean laughed. Cas liked it when Dean laughed. He put his whole body into it, like right now his head was tilted back and his shoulders were gently shaking. They walked out from underneath the large iron arch that was the entrance to the park and crossed the street to where Dean's car had been carefully parked on the line between two parking spots. Dean only took his hand out of Castiel's when they approached his car-no, his  _baby_. A pitch black '67 Chevy Impala, glossy and in beautiful condition. Cas loved the smell of the car too. It smelled like old leather and Dean, though it had a bit of a nice pepperminty smell coming from the tree shaped air freshener hanging from the rear-view mirror. Cas pointed it out and Dean huffed. "Sammy refused to go anywhere until I put one in. The weird @#!*% ." Castiel chuckled quietly at Dean's obvious frustration. A sudden shadow of sadness enfolded him. _If only my own brothers could get alone this well..._

Dean carefully pulled his baby back into traffic. Usually he drove just as carefully. Usually and today was one of those rare days the daredevil in him came loose. Cas gripped the dashboard in a white-knuckled grip as Dean yanked the steering wheel sharply to the left, nearly colliding into someone's Honda. "Dean! Slow down!" Cas yelped when Dean swerved around the hulking van and into a different lane. " _@#!*% !_ " Dean laughed at his boyfriend's panicked voice, though he didn't ease up on the gas.

He was hunched over the steering wheel, both hands just as white-knuckled as Castiel's. He shot his passenger a quick smirk, excitement in his eyes. "Don't worry babe. I'm not gonna kill us." He hocked at at the slow driver they just pulled behind. "We just have to get there before they run out of pie!"

Cas stared at him in wide-eyed shock, though he wasn't that surprised. Dean inhaled pie like oxygen. It was almost as high up on Dean's list of important things as the Impala was. His erratic driving was at least explained, but still not appreciated. They must be going to the Roadhouse, a local dive that had excellent food, especially cherry pie. It was pretty much everyone's favorite, so the pie was gone pretty quickly. Dean skidded into an empty parking spot and leapt out. Cas followed more slowly, rubbing his head where it had smacked into the window at the sudden stop. They ran (well, more of dragged in Castiel's case) inside and were hit with the pleasant aroma of cinnamon and apples. The door had rung when they came in and a woman with greying brown hair pulled into a messy bun looked up at them. As soon as she saw Dean, her eyes softened and a warm smile spread across her lips. 

"The usual, honey? For both of you?" Dean nodded and pulled Cas to a booth. They sat across from each other. The woman called to a younger woman manning the bakery section. 

"Made it in record time." Castiel commented with a look at his watch. Dean flushed slightly, "Oops?" They laughed and Cas felt his insides warm at the heartfelt laughter coming from the man across from him.

In only minutes, the woman approached them and placed a plate of cherry pie and a glass of milk in front of them both. "Dean, I'm glad you came in time. Those were the last pieces."

"Thanks, Ellen." The woman smiled and walked away. Dean was instantly on his food, devouring the ice cream first. Cas carefully portioned his pie and ice cream with each forkful. "Mmmh. Gotta love me some good pie." Castiel laughed at Dean's confession that had been muffled by the two forkfuls of pie in his mouth.

Cas slid his plate over to him for him to finish. Dean beamed and tucked into it. The young woman that had been over by the other pastries came over and yanked a chair up. She plopped into it without looking away from Castiel."Hey Dean." Dean mumbled something. "And you must be the famous Cas. I'm Jo, Ellen's daughter." Jo gave him a friendly smile. Then punched Dean in the arm. "Hey!" He yelped in surprise.

"Next time, tell me you're bringing your boyfriend and I'll save you some pie," Jo winked then stood up and wandered back to the glass case. Dean rubbed his arm and sent an apologetic look to Castiel. "Sorry, Jo's a tad hyper-active." Dean's voice had a warmth in it that Cas had only heard when he talked about his brother Sam.

They sat in a comfortable silence while Dean finished. Cas was focused on the soft rock music playing and the gentle chattering of other patrons. He didn't hear Dean's phone ring, but he jumped when Dean cursed and yanked it out of his pocket. He looked at the caller ID and made a face. "Who is it?" Cas asked curiously. Dean mouthed 'Sam' then answered it.

"What is it jerk? I'm with Cas, and I still have things planned for us to do, so this better be good...Ew, Sam, you have a sick mind. No! Stop it! Just tell me what's up." Dean's face grew serious and he groaned. "You're kidding. Can't you just ask Charlie to cover for me? She said no? Oh, okay, fine then. I'll be right there, but we're taking the Impala, not your excuse-for-a-car Lexus okay? Good. Over and out Sammy." He flipped his phone shut.

Cas gave him a sad look. "Work?" Dean gave him another apologetic smile. Cas sighed, he knew that Dean Winchester, his boyfriend couldn't mix with Dean Winchester, the detective. "That's alright. At least could you drop me off at the library?" 

Dean leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Anything for you Cas."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Castiel tiredly shuffled out of the library's great oak doors. It was nine p.m. and he muffled a yawn. He had gotten stuck with tutoring middle schoolers this time. There were a lot of things Cas would do to earn an extra credit for college, but this had pushed it. Not that he dislikes kids, he loves his own nieces and nephews, it was more of the endless questions that didn't even relate to the work at hand that would fly from the mouths constantly and all at once. He stretched and hopped down the steps. He just wanted to crash onto his comfy bed right now. Cas walked down the street until he reached the bus station. The schedule said that the bus would be there in a few minutes. 

Cas checked for some change and his bus pass. Lucky it was a chilly autumn and he had his beloved trench coat. He found enough change and settled down on a bench to wait. His phone vibrated against his thigh. Castiel took it out and checked for anything new. Four new messages from Gabriel, a new text from Lucas, and a missed call from Michael. Dean had just texted him too. Cas opened that one first. ' _Srry I had to ditch out on u. Make it up next time ok? Love you babe.'_ Cas smiled at replied with an 'I love you' and called Michael back. Michael answered after the third ring and they talked for a minute or two before Michael was dragged off to help with the kids. Michael had wanted Castiel to come stay with him and his family for a day or two since the kids had been begging to see 'Uncle Cas'. Sometime next week, before exams and the heavy studying that came with them.

Cas checked the time again. _Why is everything so long today?_ He sighed and turned his attention to Lucas' text. ' _Ruby said her first word today! It was Daddy. Rach isn't too happy.'_ Cas smiled broadly at the news. He texted back an excited reply. His phone vibrated again. Dean and a new number. Curious, Cas opened the message.

_DON'T TURN AROUND CASSIE_

He froze. Then a damp cloth was covering his mouth and nose. He tried to struggle against it, but it was like the cloth had been glued to his face. Castiel threw himself off the bench, managing to break free. The street lamp across the street cut through the dark and Cas got a good look at his attacker. Who he saw made a shiver of fear crawl up his spine. He tried to back away, but his attacker closed the gap between them in a stride.

"I told you not to turn around Castiel,"the man sighed, "You never listen do you? Raphael was right about that."

"You-" Castiel never finished before the man lunged at him and brought him down underneath him. Cas' terrified blue eyes met the cold grey ones above him. A gentle hand caressed his face then it moved away and slapped him.  Castiel's eyes watered at the pain, but kept struggling. The cloth was again pressed to his face.

The grey eyes got closer. "Good night little Castiel." Cas tried to pry the iron grip on the cloth and his coat off, tried to push back at the darkness swirling at the edges of his vision. But it was too much of an effort for the exhausted man. The darkness broke off his sight and Castiel started to fade into the inky depths.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have a rather unsettling case. Until Dean gets drawn into the Novak family's issues and leaves Sam with a slightly crazy forensic specialist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter longer since the previous one was so short. This is from Dean and Sam's POV, though I promise I'll put some of the next chapters in Cas' POV. Hmmm? What's this? A RING? What could it mean?
> 
> *Supernatural and characters belong to the CW and Eric Kripke. Not me.*

**Chapter Two**

Dean Winchester and his younger brother Sam were one of the best teams of detectives in the state. Not a single unsolved case between the two. Some say their success is due to their father, the former Police Chief, and his training. Those comments are ignored. Anyone who met John Winchester will argue that his sons are nothing like him. The boys have a souls and can at least feel. Dean had joined the force to try and please his father, while Sam had just followed in his older brother's footsteps. But it doesn't matter why they're so good at what they do as long as they keep doing a good job and closing those tough cases. 

Sam would always arrive at the station first. Dean would usually stop by a Starbucks or something to get them an early morning pick-me-up. Today was no different. Dean had stopped at a Starbucks and was currently musing over what his baby bro would want. The pumpkin spice latte was new. Maybe that would be fine, but then again Sammy didn't like pumpkin. Dean thought it over before something hit him. Last time Sam had brought something tasty he had put a ton of pepper on it in case Dean would swipe it-which he of course did. And ended up being the laughing stock at the station for a good month or two after. Maybe it was time for some revenge, some pumpkin spice revenge. Dean ordered it and smiled at his little prank.  _Sammy will be in for a surprise today!_  Just for kicks, Dean asked for a bunch of salt packets too.

The pretty woman at the window winked at him and handed him his coffee and salt. When she let go, she made sure to brush their fingers together. Dean merely thanked her and handed her his credit card, making sure she saw the picture of Cas and him. Disappointment flashed in her eyes and she avoided looking at him when she gave him back his card and receipt. Dean pulled away quickly before the woman changed her mind. Ever since he and Cas got in a relationship, Dean had always made sure that others knew and he hadn't looked at a pretty female body in a long time. He even threw away his 'Asian Beauties' magazine. Cas was his and he wasn't going to let him go-even if it meant giving up on those great one night deals. But Dean would do anything for Castiel. Anything.

Dean noticed his phone was blasting an AC/DC song that he hadn't listened to in forever. He balanced the coffees on the passenger seat and flipped his phone open. The ID said it was Gabriel, one of Cas' older brothers. He carefully navigated traffic and then answered it. "Hey Gabe."

 "Dean, did Cas stay the night with you?"

Dean slammed on his breaks and flipped off a cyclist crossing in front of him. "Nope. He said he had to study for a test or something like that."

Something shattered on the other end. " _Kevin and Rebecca Novak! Stop that right now!"_  Dean heard Rachel, Cas' sister-in-law, shout. "Sorry, I'm at Mike's. So Cas isn't with you?" _  
_

"No Gabe, he's probably back at his place or already at the library. Why? Is there something wrong over there?"

Gaberiel chuckled. "Nah. Cas just forgot his textbooks again. I'll just drop them off at his place later. Thanks Dean-o." He hung up before Dean could get anything else in.

Dean couldn't help rolling his eyes. Gabe was, by far, Dean's favorite out of Castiel's brothers, but he was still a pain in the ass to deal with sometimes. He yanked the steering wheel sharply, coasting into the police station parking lot. His phone went into his jacket pocket before he managed to carry the coffees and open and close the car door.Dean hadn't even made it through the door before his phone rang again. The coffees were shifted up against his chest where he cradled them with one arm and used his free hand to fish his phone back out.  _Dammit Sam, can't you wait two more seconds?_ He ignored it and replaced it again. He decided to even walk slower to their desks, just to make his whinny brother pissed. Maybe that would earn him one of Sammy's infamous, but seriously hilarious 'bitchfaces'.

Sam looked up just as Dean causally strolled over. "Damn it Dean, just pick up the phone next time! Oh, coffee." Sam snatched his cup out of Dean's hands and took a large gulp before making a strangled noise and making a face that is half way between a bitchface and a gag. Dean laughed, probably harder than the situation allowed, but whatever. It was friggin' hilarious. "You have a fucking problem Dean! It's pumpkin! And  _cold_!"

"Sorry kiddo, did the best I could." Dean snickered and perched himself on the annoying clean desk of his partner. "So what's up? A new case?" 

Sam's face went pale. "Uh, yeah. Let me find the file..." Sam sorted through a pile of papers that Dean hadn't noticed and handed a manila folder to him. Dean skimmed through it. 

"Oh. A robbery gone wrong? Okay, we can handle that. There's no need to freak out, Sammy." Dean kept reading until he got to the photos of the crime scene. "Oh that's messed up. The guy is fucking torn apart! Are you sure this isn't a murder?" Sam muttered something, but Dean had turned his attention to the report again. 

"No witnesses, a body that is in a _fucking thousand and fucking one pieces_ , a _fucking sadistic_ _murderer_ on the loose, and, oh yes, _the fucking missing wallet of a fucking dead guy_. Great, just _great_." Sam smiled slightly at Dean's sarcasm, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Well, lets go there. Might as well try to finish this one quick."

Sam grabbed his jacket and followed right behind. Dean was so focused on reading through the report he didn't see where he was going. He rammed into someone and knocked both of them over. Dean met the green eyes of the woman and jumped to his feet, panicked. He helped the woman up. "Sorry Charlie, didn't see you there."

Charlie's toothy grin made a small smile of his own force it's way to the surface. "No problem. That's one helluva case you got there." Her smile dropped immediately. "Awful huh? I mean, killing someone is horrible, but making it hurt and being so sadistic about it? That's a new level of psycho. " Sam agreed then noticed that something else had Dean's attention. 

"Dean? What is it?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Certain cases always made Sam sick. This new one had been just a bit too much and he had to spend a few minutes in the bathroom, cleaning out his breakfast. He had never had the stomach for such gory messes like Dean did. I mean, blood was fine, but when the victim's organs were plastered everywhere and not an inch was not covered in something red or pink or just nasty? That was not okay. Not okay at all.  Sometimes he couldn't help wondering if this wasn't really the line of work for him. He'd wanted to be a lawyer before John died, maybe he could still go to school and become one. But he couldn't bring himself to leave Dean, not yet at least. There was next to nothing he'd not do to make sure his brother was happy and healthy.

The look in Dean's eyes when he had looked away from Charlie was terrifying to see. There was for a moment a raw naked look to them, as if you could see what was underneath the sarcastic and badass front. The turmoil was only visible for a second before Dean's eyes had become closed off again. "Dean? What is it?" 

Dean looked back at him and smiled. It was fake, Sam could see right through it. "Nothing Sammy, just once sec. I wanna talk to these guys." Dean strode over to the group of people by the wall. Some were crying, while the two tallest men were giving each other a death glare and a shorter man was standing in between them with his hands on the others' chests as if he was physically keeping them apart. When Dean got close, the shorter man sighed in relief and stepped away from the two other men and towards him. The other two noticed Dean as well and quickly approached him. The four of them began talking, but in quiet enough voices that Sam couldn't hear them.

Charlie tapped his nose. Sam looked at her in surprise as if just remembering she was there. "Hey, you still with me Sam? Hello? Oh, sorry." Sam waved off her apology. "But if Dean's busy then I can show you the scene. I was there earlier when the forensics team had just finished up. So I can point out some stuff to you."

"Really? Okay, thanks Charlie. That'd be a great help." Charlie only smiled, spun on her heel and walked back down the hallway. Sam was surprised he had to walk fast to keep up with her even though he had much larger strides. Charlie stopped by the forensics lab and stuck her head in to yell something at a guy in a white lab coat. He just nodded and waved her away, so Charlie shrugged and lead Sam back outside. They chatted as they walked until Charlie suddenly blushed.

"Shit, I forgot my keys back in my lab coat." Sam chuckled.

"No problem, we can use my car." Sam waved his keys in the air in front of her face and she smiled, slightly less embarrassed. 

 Charlie sat shotgun and was immediately absorbed by the radio. Sam turned the car on and backed out. He started to drive down the street before Charlie corrected him, "Wrong way." Sam u-turned and got back onto the road. Charlie was still fiddling with his radio and she pressed the volume button by accident. The speakers started blaring Christian soul music. Charlie yelped and slammed her hand on the button again, successfully turning it off. "Well never mind then, stupid radio."

Charlie pointed out the next street to Sam before giving the car another look. "Wow. A Lexus huh? Way different from Dean's moving bucket." Sam knew Dean would have probably exploded at that, just the though made him laugh.

"I used to have an old Mustang, but I traded it in for a ring." Sam suddenly realized what he said. _Shit, shit, shit! No one was suppose to know yet! Maybe I can play this cool._  

"A ring? Like a...wedding ring?" Charlie thought about her own words for a moment. "For Jessica! That sweet girl that works at flower shop downtown, right?"

Sam flushed. _Well there goes that._ "Yeah, but you can't tell Dean! He can't know until I pro-well, you know, and I know if she says yes or not."

Charlie patted his shoulder. "She'll say yes. She'd be a heartless bitch if she didn't."

Sam groaned and rolled his eyes. He suddenly felt extremely defensive, but he pushed the feeling away. "And that is why I can't say anything to Dean or else he'll like, arrest her or something, if she says no."

Charlie burst into a giggling fit. Sam just sat there, still silently fuming over Charlie's earlier words. When Charlie was done, she realized that she had completely forgotten to tell Sam where to go. "Shit. Well, I forgot why we were driving around for until just now and we passed the street a while back."

She got a 'bitchface' as Dean calls them with an annoyed grunt. _These Winchester boy are certainly something else._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean knew there was something wrong as soon as he saw the whole Novak family gathered together in one room and there wasn't a third world war breaking out. Dean had shed Sam easily and figured Charlie would be willing to help him for a little while until Dean figured out what was wrong with Cas' family today. Gabriel saw him coming and let out a relieved sigh. The short, tawny haired man was in between his older brothers, Lucas and Michael-who both looked ready to start a war. "Gabe, what's going on?" Dean couldn't help but snap at him. Gabe stepped closer with Mike and Lucas close behind.

"Have you seen Cas today? Last night?" Lucas interrupted.

"For the last damn time,  _no_!" Dean snapped again. Gabe shot Lucas a warning glare.

"Dean, Cas hasn't been seen or heard from since nine last night." Michael explained, panic was starting to show in his green-blue eyes.

Dean tried to ignore his own rising panic. "Cas is a big boy. Maybe he's just really busy?"

All three brothers shook their heads. "No, he was suppose to come and watch Kevin's soccer game today. And knowing Castiel, he'd have tried his best to get there."

"So what are you going to do?" Dean muttered, worry clawing its way into his head and heart. "Filing a report so we can get a search team out there?"

Michael and Lucas had drifted back towards the group, both having kids to deal with. Gabriel nodded, "Yes. I am honestly just hoped he got lost or something stupid like that."

Dean did too, but with the sick feeling inside him, he doubted it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and get out chapter three soon. The next one will be more Cas' POV.


End file.
